el niño con el pijama de rayas
by 48je69
Summary: "vi un punto que mientras fui avanzando se combirtióen una mancha, que se combirtió en un borrón, que se combirtió en una figura, que se combirtió en un niño con pijama de rayas y banda naranja" Yaoi kazexendo
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Esta historia está basada en "el niño con pijama de rayas"

Espero que les guste

No lo podía creer, me encontraba en un auto camino a quien sabe donde solo sé que estaba extremadamente lejos de mi antiguo hogar y que considerando lo orgulloso que se veía mi padrastro y la fingida cara de alegría de mi madre sospechaba que lo iba a odiar.

Después de un trayecto de varias horas llegamos a un gran portón que unos soldados abrieron al ver el auto de mi padre, al entrar mi "familia" pudo contemplar nuestra nueva vivienda y no hubo que esperar mucho para que mi hermanastro preguntara

-¿se…segura que es aquí?- pregunto con dificultad a mi madre

Mi madre miro a su esposo esperando una respuesta, este con un simple asentimiento con la cabeza confirmo sus temores

-sí, aquí es Ryuuji-al ver como Midorikawa empalidecía y yo seguía con mi mirada fría y distante que ya poseía desde algunos meses cuando descubrí con qué clase de hombre se caso mi madre añadió-¡vamos niños! ¡Anímense! ¡Este será un magnifico nuevo hogar para formar nuestra familia!- dijo con una expresión que convencería a cualquiera, a cualquiera menos a mí.

O así era generalmente, pero en este momento sé que no convenció a nadie, sé que ni ella misma se lo creyó , pero en algo tenia razón nuestra familia necesitaba unión y formación, llevábamos tan poco tiempo juntos que prácticamente éramos 4 individuos viviendo en una casa separados, pues después del matrimonio, el trabajo de "papá," _ como estaba obligado a decirle_, se había vuelto lo más importante, así que nosotros, "los niños", _como aun nos decían a pesar de tener 15 y 17 años,_ habíamos quedado en el olvido y nuestro intento de tener una "familia" también.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto ya habíamos bajado del auto y los soldados bajaban nuestras maletas, como era de esperarse _papá_ se encerró en su nuevo estudio él que seguramente estaría organizando para que fuera idéntico al anterior, al cual yo había entrado solo una vez por haber sacado un nueve en un examen y no un perfecto diez como debería ser _según é_l, pues al igual que el nuevo "_estaba prohibido entrar bajo ningún concepto y sin excepciones"_, por otro lado Midorikawa fue a escoger su habitación y mamá a organizar la cocina ayudada por Keiko, nuestra empleada, yo por mi parte estuve un buen rato inmóvil hasta que la voz de mi madre me despertó.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado pequeño?-me pregunto acercándose a mi

-ah…-suspire- no entiendo que hacemos todos aquí

-Ichirouta-me tomo la mejilla con delicadeza y la acaricio- sabes que el trabajo de tu padre es muy importante y necesario para el país- me seguía acariciando, amaba esa sensación tan cálida y suave, siempre me reconfortaban sus caricias, pero aun que me encantaran sus caricias y supiera cómo le haría daño con mi respuesta, sabía que lo correcto era decir lo que yo opinaba, después de todo jamás me ha gustado mentir, menos a mi madre

- mi _padre_ no tiene un trabajo bueno

-claro que si hijo-aseguró- es muy importante

-no dije que no lo fuera, después de todo que sería un país de asesinos sin gente como él que organizara las matanzas- si, se que esa la peor forma de expresar lo que sentía, pero conociendo a mi madre si no era directo y hasta cruel no conseguiría cambiar sus ideas, aun que eso me condenara a semanas de castigo y una culpabilidad horrible por aun más tiempo.

Mi madre me miro entre sorprendida, enojada y triste, sobre todo la ultima, pero después de unos instantes me dijo con un hilo de voz como si quisiera llorar- ve a arreglar tus maletas Ichirouta ¿quieres que le pida a Keiko que te ayude?

-no gracias- dije en voz baja y es que de verdad me dolió hablarle así a mi madre y más cuando escuche su voz quebrada, pero era la única forma de que notara el error que estaba cometiendo, no por haberse casado sino por quien era esa persona, cuáles eran sus ideales y pensamientos y más aun, cuál era su forma de ver al mundo y a los demás.

Después de eso subí a mi cuarto que daba hacia el patio trasero de nuestra nueva casa, lo primero que hice fue abrir la venta, pues si algo no soportaba era estar encerrado, al acercarme a la ventana pude ver nuestro patio, luego un gran bosque y por último, a lo lejos, una cerca de alambres con púas en la parte superior, suspire con resignación y tristeza, no podía creer la crueldad que se cometía tan cerca mío y yo sin podre hacer nada más que observar y por si fuera poco tener que mostrarme orgulloso por pertenecer a un país de barbaros asesinos.

Espero que les allá gustado!

Nos vemos!


	2. Keiko

Hola!

Muchas gracias a todas las que leyeron mi fic y a Haruhi-nya por comentar

Tristemente me recosté en mi cama agotado, después de todo no había dormido desde que me entere que nos cambiaríamos a este horrible lugar tan desolado, apartado de la sociedad, de mis amigos, pero lo que más me molestaba era el ambiente de muerte, tristeza y desesperación que rodeaba el lugar.

Después de un rato decidí dejar de lamentarme y empezar a arreglar mi habitación como me habían ordenado, sabía que si me demoraba mas mi madre se molestaría y no me volvería a preguntar _¿quieres que le pida a Keiko que te ayude? _Sino que me diría: _mandare a Keiko en un segundo _y yo no quería eso, no me gustaba tener una empleada -o _sirvienta como a papá le gustaba que le dijéramos- _y no es que me cayera mal, lo que pasaba era que antes de que mi mamá se casara jamás tuvimos una- _no porque no pudiéramos, era porque mamá no quería malcriarm_e- así que me acostumbré a hacer las cosas por mí mismo, además Keiko era muy simpática, dulce y comprensiva, merecía respeto y cariño-_a pesar de lo que mi papá digiera_- así que opte por demostrarle a mi madre que no la necesitaba y así darle una carga menos.

Mi habitación no era muy grande, de hecho era una cama, un closet y una cómoda, en mi antigua casa mi habitación era enorme, tanto así que pienso que podría haber metido a mis 30 compañeros de curso adentro y tal vez a otro igual o mayor_ exagerando un poco claro está._

1 o 2 horas después llego Keiko, a pedido de mi madre, para ver cómo iba en el arreglo y se necesitaba ayuda.

-¿cómo van las cosas señorito Kazemaru?- me pregunto dulce mente

-bien gracias-dije con desgano

- o vamos, debe animarse un poco_- creo que mi mamá es mala influencia_

-como quieres que me anime, este lugar es horrible

-no es tan malo señorito-_como odio que me diga así-_es un poco más pequeño, pero vera como pronto se acostumbrara

-no es la casa, es el lugar, el ambiente, es triste estar aquí, ni siquiera entiendo bien cuál es el sentido de todo esto

-usted sabe que es por el bien del país

-sabes que no vas a poder convencerme de eso, así que mejor dejemos el tema hasta aquí- y era cierto ya habíamos tenido esta conversación antes y sé que la volveremos a tener, pero sinceramente no tenia ánimos de discutir en este momentos, de hecho no quería hablar con nadie ni con mamá, ni con _papá_, ni con Keiko, ni con Midorikawa, andaba con tan mal humor que sabía que _escupiría veneno_ al primero que me hablara, por decir algo, claro está.

-de acuerdo, si necesita algo no dude en pedírmelo

-gracias

Luego de eso se retiro dejándome solo nuevamente.

Perdón, sé que me demore mucho con la conty, pero la próxima semana salgo de vacaciones así que me tardare menos -espero- además tuve un pequeño conflicto con quien era el seme y eluke, pero quedo decidido que iba a ser como en un principio, kaze de uke, así que perdón a las que lo hubieran preferido de otra manera, pero no me salió bien al revez

Nos vemos!


End file.
